


You Light Up My World

by pressured_star



Series: name it for me. [2]
Category: SEVENTEEN (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Coffee Shops & Cafés, Alternate Universe - College/University, Fluff, I guess???, M/M, i didnt get this beta-ed btw so, jihan is so cute okay wtf, kinda like a sequel but also not a sequel idk, spill the beans, this is a gift for a friend
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-07
Updated: 2017-01-07
Packaged: 2018-09-15 13:01:04
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 592
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9236255
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/pressured_star/pseuds/pressured_star
Summary: It may be a short amount of time, but every time Jisoo sees Jeonghan, he can't help but see the light of his life.





	

**Author's Note:**

  * For [debby](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=debby).



It was a warm afternoon when Jisoo pushed the single glass door of the coffee shop, a bell above rang the same old melody he heard every time he visited the café. The boy walked up towards the counter to order his drink and once he saw the familiar blond, he puts on a dazzling princely smile.

 

 

“Oh hey, Jun! Can I have the usual?” Jisoo asked as he pulled out his wallet to fish out for his member card.

 

 

“Sure thing, hyung,” Junhui replied. “By the way, I heard Jeonghan-hyung is coming here? Are you guys on a date or something?” he chuckled. The barista didn’t miss the way how Jisoo’s face heated up at the mention of his boyfriend’s name.

 

 

Jisoo was about to demand Junhui from where he got the information from but alas, Jisoo didn’t get to ask as the familiarity of the bell of the coffee shop’s melody rang again. Jisoo immediately turned behind him, only to find an angel walking through the door of the café. The angel that is Jisoo’s boyfriend.

 

 

From behind him, he can hear Junhui whistle and from the sound of it, Jisoo guessed that the part-time barista will be having so much fun teasing him and his boyfriend later on. And Jisoo can’t help but imagine his own boyfriend joining the bandwagon. Which leaves Jisoo being teased by two sly foxes. He shook his head at the thought.

 

 

Before dragging Jeonghan with him, Jisoo made sure that he orders for Jeonghan as well and they walked to the corner of the café, whereas the tall chairs and a tall cute and small table resided. As if the facility was made for the couple.

 

 

As soon as they are seated, Jeonghan started rambling about his day and about the guy in his economics class that was an asshole to everyone and so on. Jeonghan didn’t stop talking until Junhui came over with the couple’s orders; a caramel macchiato, an iced Americano and pretzels.

 

 

“Oh by the way, Junhui! I heard that you flirted with a customer this morning. Is that true?” Jeonghan asked with a hint of curiosity – which was sly to say the least – in his voice despite that Jeonghan was all chirpy that moment. Jisoo still allowed himself to observe the way how Jeonghan smiled so brightly, like the way how he lit up Jisoo’s whole world.

 

 

Junhui on the other hand, though, flinched visibly. And then laughed it off as if Jeonghan was talking about meaningless information. “Hyung! Don’t say stuff like that! Of course I didn’t!”

 

 

It was obvious enough for the couple to notice the way how the blond’s ears turn red quite easily and in the end, nothing helped Junhui’s red ears.

 

 

“Are you sure, Junhui?” Jisoo butted in. “I heard from Soonyoung that you’ve been talking about that customer non-stop.”

 

 

Jeonghan snickered and nudged Junhui who was hanging his head in embarrassment. The bobbed hair boy then apologized for teasing the younger and Jisoo did the same.

 

 

“I can’t believe Soonyoung…” the barista muttered. “Anyways, hyung, I’m gonna have to leave right now since my shift is over. Hope you guys don’t get into any arguments like the last time.” And with that, Junhui left the couple sitting in silence.

 

 

The silence, though, didn’t last long. Jisoo talked about how he started doing photography as a new hobby and Jisoo absolutely loved the way how Jeonghan’s lips formed a smile so soft, Jisoo thought he might have fallen for the older a little bit deeper.

**Author's Note:**

> it may be short but i'm satisfied with this oneshot. i'd rlly like to explore more with this series i'm lowkey working on!  
> kudos and comments ARE HIGHLY APPRECIATED thanks for reading lovelies!


End file.
